Curio & Francisco
by BionicShieldTwins
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Francisco had secretly agreed to help Curio win over Juliet from Romeo, help him flirt with girls since he wasn't good at it? And what if the outcome of his help did anything but bring Juliet and Curio together? Would he be able to keep the real outcome a secret from his best friend or would Curio find out and feel terrible about what he did? Slash, yaoi, and mpreg.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you'll act just like Juliet?" Curio asked.

"Yes, now flirt with me, I'll react how Juliet would." Francisco said.

"Uh, okay?" Curio stuttered unsurely. "Hi, Juliet. You look pretty today." Curio stuttered stupidly.

"Really? I do?" Francisco asked, still pretending even though his heart ached.

"Yeah, you're really pretty, Juliet." Curio said, taking Francisco by the hips, his mind seeing him as Juliet.

"Curio, can I trust you?" Francisco asked. This was moving far beyond acting, it was scaring Francisco.

"Just trust me." Curio said, pushing him down on the bed so his back layed flat against the blankets, his head on the pillows. Francisco felt his breathing get faster as Curio pulled his shirt off. The scars that littered Curio's skin made him fear that Curio would hurt him.

"Curio, don't hurt me." Francisco whispered.

"I won't, Dear." Curio whispered. Curio threw his shirt away and pulled off Francisco's own, making Francisco blush a deep scarlet and he gave a yelp as Curio held his hips again and pulled him into a deep kiss, Francisco opening his mouth for Curio to enter it. He was willing. This was real, but it felt like a dream to Francisco. This was his best dream and his worst nightmare at once, Francisco was kissing him but Curio was imagining him as Juliet. Francisco gave a gasp as he felt Curio squeeze he behind. He felt his body get hot and whimpered, reaching down to play with Curio's pants so he could pushed them down just enough to grab his cock and tug it gently. Curio grunted above him, threading a hand in his long hair and yanked it up so their lips met and Francisco felt pain race through his head, that pain not doing anything to his lust, but it did make him feel insecure with Curio about to take him as his first lover. Francisco felt Curio yank off his pants and he kicked them off, arms wrapping around Curio's neck as Curio rubbed his erection against Francisco's own.

"Oh, Curio please! Please, I need you inside me!" Francisco whimpered, fingers gently tangling into Curio's hair. Curio didn't waste a second, he thrusted up into Francisco's wet folds. Francisco gave a pained cry, fingers scratching at Curio's scalp. "Too big, Curio! Stop!" Francisco whimpered. Curio stopped moving and pressed a gentle kiss to Francisco's lips. Francisco slowly started relaxing around Curio and his breathing slowed down a little from its pained level of hyperventilation and went down to a pleasured level of panting. "Oh, Curio! You're so big! Move, please! Make me yours!" Francisco panted out. Curio pulled some of the way out then pushed back in. Francisco broke into moans and cries of pleasure, nails scratching a path down Curio's neck to grasp at his shoulders desperately. "Oh! Oh! Curio! Harder! Please! Claim me yours!" Francisco begged. Curio grunted and gripped his hips tighter, hands grabbing onto Francisco's ass and squeezing it hard. Francisco felt the building pleasure threaten to reach its peak and pulled Curio down for a desperate kiss and gave a muffled cry as he came clamping down of Francisco as he came inside him, white come coating his insides as white covered their stomachs. Francisco collapsed onto the bed exhaustedly. Then he realized what Curio had said when he came. He called Juliet's name. Tears ran down his face. He just let Curio take his virginity and he had been pretending that this was nothing. It meant something to Francisco, he still loved Curio. Curio pulled out of him and Francisco turned away from him, holding onto his own pillow and yanking his blanket up over his body. Curio looked over at him. What did he do wrong? They'd been acting it out, right? But he soon heard heard cries coming from Francisco as his body started shaking.

"Francisco?" Curio asked.

"Oh, so now you can say my name and you can't when you take away my purity?" Francisco asked. Curio froze, he did that to Francisco, to best friend.

"This was your first time?" Curio asked.

"It doesn't matter! Leave me be! Go away!" Francisco snapped. Curio gathered his pants and pulled them on, going to lay on the couch and Francisco turned away from him again. He watched him fall asleep, still shaking and crying. He got up and gently covered Francisco with the blankets, slipping in with him and put his arm over Francisco's waist, holding him there. If this was a one night stand, then he would stay with Francisco as long as he could. After all, Francisco was pretty cute when he was asleep, his mouth open and his face peaceful as he made no noise besides his breathing for once. He was so beautiful and sweet. Curio couldn't believe he had said that vixen's name instead of the name of his love. Especially when he had known that this would all be forgotten at sunrise and left as a thing that had never happened. And Francisco did abide by his side of their bargain and didn't tell anyone, but he got sick a couple of months after, and by the time they were taking Juliet to Mantua, it was four months after their one night stand and Francisco knew he was pregnant, but he refused to tell Curio of it. He didn't want to stop Curio from Juliet, even though she desperately wanted her forbidden love with Romeo. He preoccupied himself with Tybalt, telling Tybalt of his pregnancy and Tybalt helped him while he got sick every morning.


	2. Chapter 2

They were resting the dragonhorses on the path to Mantua when Francisco decided that Curio needed a push to flirt with Juliet.

"If you'd wasted no time winning her heart, nothing awkward would've happened between Juliet and Montague's son." Francisco said.

"I've never looked at Juliet as a woman!" Curio said in shock.

"No, but it's different now." Francisco said.

"Shut up!" Curio snapped.

"I've said too much. Since I'm sure you ultimately missed your chance after you had trouble making up your mind, too. Since you apparently wanted to spend the night with me, even after you said her name and not mine." Francisco said.

"That's enough!" Curio snapped and tackled him, making them both fall down the hill, making Francisco land on top of Curio, Francisco pushed off of him before he felt their child and stumbled to his feet.

"I'm going to be the coachman next. You come to grips with the questions in your heart. Do you want me or Juliet?" Francisco said. Francisco was internally praying that their baby wasn't hurt from the fall. The rest of the ride to Mantua was filled with silence as Francisco checked on the baby repeatedly while holding the reigns. He felt his heart clench repeatedly at the thought of losing his baby. Yes, the baby hadn't been born yet. But this was his first and only child. And what about the plan of taking back Neo Verona? Could he really risk his child's life for Juliet? Sure, she was like a sister to him, but to put her life over his own unborn child's? Unthinkable to a soon-to-be-mother such as himself. All of the fighting and secrecy, none of it could make him put his his child's life on the line for a city that would surely perish anyway. Francisco sighed and looked up at the guards at the gate of Mantua and gave a weal smile as they let him into the city.


	3. Chapter 3

He stopped the carriage at the side of the road and tapped the wall behind him with his elbow to make it known that they were in Mantua before he got down off the benchseat and opened the door to help out Juliet. Francisco smiled when Curio bumped into him purposely, hitting Francisco's upper arm with his elbow. This was the way they used to 'flirt' with others around them.

"I'll go see how the town looks." Curio said, smiling as Francisco nodded and winked at him.

"Oh, I'll come with you." Antonio said excitedly.

"Did you speak with Curio about anything?" Francisco asked as Juliet looked up at him.

"No, he just stared out the window the whole time." Juliet said.

"I figured as much." Francisco said, loving eyes gazing after Curio with a small smile on his face. Curio came with Antonio eventually and cracked a tiny tiny smile as he took Francisco's hand. This time, Juliet insisted on being coachman and Antonio decided to sit with her rather than in the cart, giving Francisco time to talk to Curio. "So, did you make up your mind? Did you choose me or Juliet?" Francisco asked, readying himself for heartbreak, knowing without a doubt that Curio would pick Juliet and he would be left alone to raise their child.

"What does this tell you?" Curio responded, leaning into Francisco's personal space and, for a moment, Francisco feared that Curio would hit him. But he didn't, the blow never came. However, a pair of pair lips pressing against his own pair did and he felt himself melt into it.


	4. Chapter 4

When Curio pulled away Francisco was breathless as Curio gave a smirk.

"Y-You picked me?" Francisco asked, whispering.

"Yes, Francisco, I picked you. I wouldn't pick anybody else except you, Love. You were my first and I was yours. Juliet is meant for Romeo just as you are meant for me." Curio said, hand cupping Francisco's face. Francisco felt like he was melting into Curio's touch. He gave a smile, closing his eyes and let Curio pull him over onto the seat Curio was sitting on and leaned against him tiredly as he yawned and then gave a soft smile, falling asleep against his shoulder, knowing that Curio loved him. Curio smiled down at the blonde angel sleeping on his shoulder. Francisco was beautiful, smart, and kind. Francisco was all he could ask for. When they arrived at Ariel's villa, Curio gently woke Francisco, kissing him awake and Francisco smiled and looked up at him. "We're here, Darling." Curio whispered and got up, helping Francisco up to his feet with him and got out of the carriage, offering Francisco his hand down onto solid ground and Francisco smiled and got down with his help. Curio then helped down Antonio and Juliet before the servant, Balthazar, led them to the garden patio, where they got tea and Francisco smiled as he stared into Curio's eye. He was lost in his mind, imagining what would happen when he told Curio that he was pregnant. Would Curio go and leave him or would Curio stay and help him? Curio gently nudged him, Francisco shaking from his thoughts and looked up at him with big doe eyes that shined with innocence. Curio melted at the sight of them, it was so incredibly adorable.

"What's wrong?" Francisco asked.

"You seem sick. Are you okay?" Curio said, reaching out and feeling Francisco's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Francisco said.

"What about?" Curio asked.

"Oh, I was thinking of what would happen when I tell you a secret." Francisco said.

"Just tell me, I won't tell anyone." Curio said.

"Well, I think this might change a lot and I don't want the plan to stop because of it." Francisco said.

"Just tell me." Curio said.

"I'm pregnant." Francisco said.


	5. Author's Note

_**Vote For Baby Names. Pick Two For Each Gender, One First Name And One Middle Name. Options Are As Follows**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>First Names - Girl<strong>

_Caeli: From Heaven_

_Caia: To Rejoice_

_Callida: Fiery_

_Camelai: Flower Name_

_Camelia: Young, Virginal_

_Candida: Pure, Bright_

_Cannia: Song_

_Cantilena: Song_

_Cantrix: Singer_

_Caralea: Beloved_

_Caralisa: Beloved_

_Carella: Beloved_

_Carena: Little Darling_

_Cari: Beloved_

_Cariana: Little Darling_

_Carillie: Beloved_

_Carissima: Dearest_

_Carita: Artistic Or Giving, Very Dear_

_Catena: Restrained_

_Cecelia: Blind_

_Celeste: From The Heavens_

_Celestine: Heavenly_

_Chasity: Purity, Innocence_

_Chiara: Illustrious_

_Christahella: Beautiful_

_Chrystal: Clear, Bright, Ice_

_Clanbella: Shining_

_Clarahelle: Shining_

_Claribelle: Shining_

_Clarissa: Brilliant_

_Clarrisa: Clarity_

_Columia: A Dove_

_Columbine: Dove Versatile Loving Emotional_

_Conception: Understanding_

_Concordea: Harmony_

_Crescentia: Growing_

_Crispina: Curly Haired_

_Custella: Majestic_

_Cyrillia: Noble_

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Middle Names - Girl<strong>**

_Faith: To Trust_

_Fania: Free_

_Faunia: Young Deer_

_Felice: Fortune_

_Felicity: Happiness_

_Fidelis: Faithful_

_Fidelity: Faithfulness_

_Fidella: Faithful_

_Fides: To Trust_

_Fidessa: Faithful_

_Fini: Complete_

_Flavia: Blonde_

_Florella: Blooming_

_Floriane: Flowering_

_Florice: Flower_

_Forenza: Flower_

_Fortunata: Fortunate_

_Francesca: Free_

_Fuscienne: Black_

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>First Names - Boy<strong>**

_Caecelius: Blind_

_Cajetan: Rejoiced_

_Calleo: Knowing_

_Callixtus: Chalice_

_Cannine: Crimson_

_Carlito: Nice One_

_Cassius: Vain_

_Cato: Good Judgement_

_Cavillor: Critical_

_Cedl: Blind_

_Celestun: Heavenly_

_Chael: Celestial_

_Corbett: Black Raven_

_Cowin: Raven_

_Curtis: Curteous_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Middle Names - Boy<strong>

_Fabiyn: Bean Farmer_

_Fabrizio: One With Skillful Hands_

_Fabron: Mechanic_

_Fahrice: Craftsman_

_Favien: Brave Man_

_Fedele: Faithful_

_Felician: Happy_

_Felix: Happy And Prosperous_

_Feri: Free_

_Ferke: Free_

_Fidal: Faithful_

_Fidello: Faithful_

_Fortino: Strong, Fortunate_

_Frank: Free_

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>PS. Please Spell The Names Correctly Or I Won't Know What Name You're Talking About.<em>**


	6. MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT

ATTENTION ALL READERS!

MAJOR ALERT: My new story is a collaboration with UnstableShield and will be the FIRST STORY on UnstableShield's account, so check it out for me. I'll update ASAP but me and UnstableShield may be busy for a while. :)


End file.
